IT Should have been me
by Forsaken Seraph
Summary: What if someone close to you died? What if you felt like everone would have preferd it to have been you? What if you could swap places with them? This fic follow TK as all this happens to him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. If I did the first two seasons would have been a lot and I repeat A LOT long + Rika and Ryo would have gotten together at the end of the 3rd season ;).  
  
This is my first fic at fanfiction.net so if its not 100% it will be eventually.  
  
Chapter 1: His world ended (best I could think of, sorry)  
  
This was going to be the best day of TK Takashi's life unfortunately things don't go as planned.  
  
That morning he had made up his mind he was going to tell her (Kari der) how he felt about her, he would tell her right after basketball practice, as she would have just finished cheerleading practice. That entire day he couldn't get the smirk off his face which got him strange looks from the guys and giggles form the girls, but the worst thing was that every time he saw Kari he would go a slight shade of pink. By the start of practice it seemed everyone knew what was going to happen.  
  
At practice TK was more enthusiastic than ever breaking his old record before it was half way through practice.  
  
Davis's team had the ball, as the ball was past to Davis TK moved in front of Davis to intercept the ball. 'Great now TK has the ball' Davis thought as he gave up all hope of getting the ball. TK was about to grab the ball, but instead just let it float past him. Unfortunately for Davis the ball continued to glide on its present course until it collided with his head and TK just happened to be ready for the rebound catching the ball.  
  
"TK quit the funny!" the coach yelled, even though he thought that Davis deserved it.  
  
"Wow TK doing better than ever today." Kari stated to herself not knowing that the coach could hear her.  
  
"That's because he's unusually enjoying the game more than ever today, he must be glad about something." The coach said to her with out taking his eyes off the game.  
  
"I wonder what it is." Kari replied.  
  
"Well my bet would be that it has something to do with you, he pays more attention to you than to the game. Last time you called out his name he was almost knocked out when the ball was past to him because he was watching you." The coach said with a little smile. "Aarr, young love."  
  
The vice-principle came up behind them, "Coach I need to speak to you privately." Kari continued to watch the game as the coach and vice- principle moved to the back of the hall.  
  
"What!" Kari heard the coach say rather loudly, she tilted her head to the side slightly to listen to the conversation. "Right I'll" She heard the coach say."  
  
Davis had gotten the ball after TK had gotten a 3-point shot in, just as he was ready to run up the court the coach blow the whistle. "Alright every one its time for laps."  
  
"Great laps just what I want when I was about to save the game." Davis moans as he started laps.  
  
"TK I need to speak to you." The coach called.  
  
"That even better we have to do laps because TD in trouble." Davis continued to moan as TK ran to the coach.  
  
Two minutes later Kari hears TK yell, "NO, it.it can't be true!" TK runs for the door, Kari tries to stop him, but he runs right past her almost knocking her over.  
  
"What a jerk he almost knocked Kari over." Davis protests.  
  
"Mr. Motomiya that an extra ten laps for you." The coach calls out.  
  
"TK wait!" Kari calls out after TK only to have the coach intervene. "Let him go."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Kari asked turning to the coach.  
  
"I'm not suppose to tell you this, but TK brother was hit by a car and he didn't make it."  
  
Well there it is, so what do you think? The next chapter will be coming soon so you won't have to wait to long. Type ya next time. 


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did though.  
  
~Thanks to Riskomon, Moniji-chan & Guardianofthecards for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Poor Yamato he he he ;))  
  
Chapter 2: Aftermath  
  
***TK Prov.*** It's been 6 months since Matt died . and it still hurt. I wish I could tell someone how I feel, but who??? The other Digidestine. Nope, once we were close. Now they just avoid me, even Kari seems to be avoiding me. My Parent??? Again nope. Some times I think it hurts them just to see me. I wish I didn't look so much like Matt. I can still remember the first time Mom thought I was him.  
  
The guy were taking me out to dinner, they were trying to cheer me up. I had put on a suit and I was doing my tie in the lounge. Mom was giving me her lecture on how I mustn't be late when she stopped mid sentence, she must have seen my reflection in the window, anyway she said 'Matt' dropped her notes and turned around to face me. After that Dad and some of the other have also mistaken me for him.  
  
I might be paranoid. but I think she has been putting some of his cloths in with mine.  
  
Maybe everyone would be happier if I had died..  
  
***Next day at school*** ***Kari prov.***  
  
Man math can be boring! (Kari crosses her arms on the desk and put her head in them) He's staring out the window again, TK I wish you would let me help you. I wish you weren't so depressed. No one can get through to you when you're like this. I not like we haven't tried, but nothing worked. It hard to be around you now, Izzy thinks it's best if we just left you alone so you would have time to think. If this is the best thing for you then why do I feel as if I could do more.  
  
***Normal Prov.***  
  
Yolei leaned over and poked Kari in the ribs "What Yolei?" Kari asked turning to her friend. "Well you know how you wanted to help TK get over his depression." Yolei asked with the I've-got-a-plan-smile. "Yes, Yolei." Kari replied wondering if this would go anywhere. "Well I think I know how to shock him out of it." Yolei said with a devilish smile.  
  
After school Kari was walking past the coaches office, as she walks past the door she hears voices coming from the office.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I. I just can't play on the team any more." TK say with pain in his voice.  
  
The next thing she Know she's knocked off her feet as TK comes running out the room and into her. TK doesn't even stop to see whom he ran into as he continues to run down the passage. The coach moves to the door to see what happened.  
  
"Are you ok Kari?"  
  
"If you don't mind me asking why didn't you stop TK from quitting the team? I thought he love playing basket ball."  
  
"Do you know how taught TK how to play basketball?"  
  
"No"  
  
"His brother was the first person to teach him. So now every time he play it reminds him of his brother and those memories hurt him. That's why I let him quite all basketball offers TK is more pain."  
  
"Oh." 'Poor TK.' Kari thinks.  
  
TK's walking out of school when he hears a group of guys talking.  
  
"Nice joke Davis. But we're not that easy to fool."  
  
"Come on guys I'm not lying. I guess Kari couldn't resist the charm of DAVIS THE GREAT any longer, but she really asked me out."  
  
The group continues to talk for about five minutes longer, but TK couldn't hear them as he had all ready run halfway home. Of all the things that was the last thing TK needed to hear.  
  
Kari came running out the school looking for TK. She couldn't see him. But she could see Davis.  
  
"Davis have you seen TK around?"  
  
"Yip he ran off about five minutes ago. I think he hear about us going out. hye Kari where ya going!"  
  
'Yolei I am going to kill you, all your plan did was make things worse.' Kari thought to herself as she ran toward TK apartment.  
  
When TK got in his room, he dropped his bag and collapsed onto his bed. He felt something under him so he put his hand under his back, grab whatever he was on and pulled it out. In his hand was a harmonica with a note attached to it.  
  
Found this in one of the boxes. Thought you could use it. Love mom.  
  
TK look at the harmonica and it clicked. 'This is Matt's harmonica, she wants me to play it like he did.' TK thought to himself.  
  
"She wants him not me, I would swap places with him any day if I could, but I cant."  
  
Then TK remembered something he had forgotten about. It was perfect his parent could get their wish he could get his wish.  
  
"Mom you about to get you wish."  
  
Kari was about to Knock on TK front, but was blinded by a flash.  
  
******  
  
Forsakenseraph: So that Chapter 2 done, so what am I going to write for Chapter 3 **looks at TK**  
  
TK: How would I know you the author.  
  
F/S: Ya, but you're the character.  
  
TK: I'm not real  
  
F/S Aaa.  
  
TK: While he's trying to figure things out, I'll tell you he says thank to all you guys who have reviewed him. Bye **famous smile** 


	3. Chronoshift

Forsaken: Hi thanks for reviewing me. Ow and I don't own Digimon. (I wish I did)

                Anyway here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy;)

Chapter 3: Chronoshift (sorry about title)

As soon as Kari could see again she was tearing through her bag looking for the spare key TKs mom had given her incase of an emergency. With the key in hand Kari droped her bag and flung open the door to find the apartment... perfect? No one  was home, but she thought tha she had go in. Kari shrugs and goes to walk out when the computer catches her eye. On it is a digiport well only one thing to do ... DIGIPORT OPEN!

TK is walking through a Rocky canyon searching for something amoung the rocks and dust. 'I sure hope Patamon doesn't find me I'll hate to have to tell him what I'm going to do.' Just then, "TK" someone yells, TK only manages to turn his head around before something collides with his back and TK is thrown into the rock face. He pulls himself out the rock, leaving an impression of himself in the rock face, and turns to see Patamon floating in mid air with a grin almost to big for his little face. "Hi Patamon." TK said, the little digimon flew up and huged TK the best he could. "I've missed you so much." the little flying digimon said rubbing his face against TK top. "It's ok Patamon. I won't leave you again." making a promise he couldn't keep hurt TK, but keeping it would hurt him even more. "TK why are we here of all places? Isn't this were we stoped you-know-who." Patamon asked flying on to his partners head. "I'm looking for some thing I can only find here Patamon." TK said as his eyes scanned the surroundings and there it was you would have missed it if you didn't know what to look for. 

 TK ran towards it, Patamon couldb't hold on to TKs cap so he flew after TK. "Here it is." TK said stoping at a crack in the wall. " Here is what?" Patamon asked confused. "This." TK said as he waved his arm to the side, it moved infront of the rock but not infront of the crack. "What is it?" asked Patamon as he floated around inspecting the crack. "Well you remember the world that granted wishes, well when the digiworld was repaired this is the only part that wasn't repaired." Patamon remember that world where he had turned into all his different digievolutions(I think that how you put it), as Patamon came out off his thoughts he noticed that TK had made the crack large enough for TK to get into the other world. "TK what are you doing?" Patamon asked flying in after TK. "What do you think Patamon I'm going to make a wish... *TK closes his eyes* I wish..." "TK what are you doing?" Kari called, TKs eyes opened to see Kari running towards him. 'Great now I have to explain it to Kari, wait a minute after this wish this never would have happend. Why not just tell her,' TK thought then he said, "Wishing for what everyone wants, that Matt and I swap places." "TK but no...."

"I wish I had the chances to swap places with Matt." TK says, Kari and Gatomon make into the world as TK finishes his wish.

**6 mounths earlier**

TK and Kari a walking to their sports practacs. Kari is infront of TK when a small flash happens behind her. She turns to see that TK has stopped walking and has a look of amazement on his face. "It worked." TK whispered. "What?" KAri asked puzzeled as TK looked at his watch. "Its almost time." TK said. "Yeah its almost time for pract... hey TK where ya going!" Kari shouted after TK as he ran for the exit. "I have to do some thing Kari, bye." TK shouted as he ran. 'Thats the first time he hasn't said see you latter.' Kari thought. 

 There was a second flash and Kari stood their with Gatomon and Patamon besided her. "IT WORKED!" Kari stated shocked, she looked around to see that TK was gone. "We have to stop him from killing himself." Kari said to the two digimon as she ran towards the place TK had to be going.

Matt was walking home from school when he spotted some one running throught the croud towards. "Hye Matt!" TK shout at his brother trying to stop himself from crying. "Hye bro why aren't you at basketball practace?" Matt shouts back to his brother.

Kari comes around the corner to see Matt and TK talking happily to each other. "Thank you god they are alright." Kari says to herself. Just then...

A car pulls out of an alley and finds it's self in the path of an 18-wheeler. The 18-wheeler swerves and flips onto its side. It only slides into the car doing little damage, but its trailer blocks the entire road. A car coming head on towards the trailer swerves onto the sidewalk to miss the trailer and finds its self on a collision corse with two boys.

Matt goes to push TK out the way, but TK was ready for him and ducked under his arms. TK pushes Matt back against the wall of the building where the car couldn't hit. Matt looks up to see his brother still standing in the way of the car with a small smile on his face. The car HITS TK sending him flying into the window screen, smashing it, he is then flung over the car. TK rolls about three meters before he stops dead.

"TK!!!" Kari screams seeing his lifeless body on the road, Matt is to shoked to move let alone scream.

~~~~~

Fallen: So thats Chapter 3 done *Stand up grab pepsi. open it. Finish it. Throw for 3 pointer in bin.*

           Well since I'm boooorrrrrreeeed I'll start chapter 4. So if I don't get homework ( Thank goodness no more teacher-from-hell)

           the next chapter will be up by wed/thursday. I'm apologising now for chapter 4's content as some one left a six pack

           of pepsis for me+ ones in the heavenly cooling cupboard of sacred liquid = a very h-h-hyper a-a-active and naughty 

           me.

           Thanks to Momiji-chan, Spell, Shaman king and Butterfly-fire for the reviews.

           Sorry Moniji-chan of a even bigger cliffhanger.

           By the way if you haven't reviewed me press the button in the bottom right hand corner or I'll set Trinity on you( My Big sis 

           who has a thing for braking jock captains noses)

           bye                                             


	4. Will He Live

Forsaken: Hi I'm back sorry it took so long the my teachers are getting the report cards ready so we've had at least one test everyday for the last two weeks anD Ive puit aside a Project that I've only got two days left to write this chapter.( can you say say up till dawn) Just thought you would like to I'm on a cafine rush while writting this, the rush is caused by me drinking a bin full of pepsi's.

By the way Shamanking I got some one here to explain what happend in the last chapter for you.

Gennai.

Gennai: Thank you. Well what happend in the last chapter is that TK went to the place in the digiworld which grants wishs or dreams. This place is the opposite to the dark ocean. TK then wished that he COULD change places with his brother, so he was sent back to the day of the accident. Now if he had said he wish he was dead instead of Matt then he would have been dead and Matt would be alive, but he didn't and thats what caused these events to happen. Now Kari, Gatomon and Patamon got taken back to because they where in that place as well. I think that covers it.

Forsaken: Thanks. Lastly I'd like to say that I don't own digimon. life is so cruel.

Chapter 4: Will he live

Kari sat in the waiting room of the emergency ward crying to herself. This was all her fault. If she hadn't have listened to Yolei's stupid plan TK wouldn't have done this, but she had and now TK will die ... hating her. 'Why was I so stupid! seeing TK depressed was painful, but anything was better than this.'

  Matt walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Your brother and the others will be here soon, don't worry TK will be fine." Matt said to comfort Kari, but who could he expect her to believe what he was saying when he didn't. 'This is all my fault if only I had pushed TK out the way this wouldn't be happening. *Matt punches wall thats next to him* "Matt ... whats wrong Matt?" Kari asks, see looks up at Matt with her sore red eyes. "Matt?" she replies to his silence. At that moment Matt wished he could lie to those eyes, but he just could'nt not to those eyes. "This... This is all my fault. If I only had..." "Stop it Matt! This isn't your fault. TK pushed you out the way, this is what he wanted to do because he care about you Matt. Don't ruin what he did by blaming yourself." Kari said as she started to cry again. If only she could have heard herself she might have realised that blaming herself was the wrong thing to do, but she didn't so she continued to hate herself. 

When the others arrive all hell broke loose with the combination of their questions and the stress Matt was under he snapped and unfortunately for Davis it was over him calling TK TD. So the rest of the time the dd's were trying to stop Matt from beating Davis to death. When TK parents arrived his mom was in a state of shock and dad just wouldn't stop having coffee. "Hi Joe why do you think Matt's dad keeps on having coffee, he's had at least 3 gallons all ready." Tai asked still griping Matts right arm so that he won't kill Davis who was now hiding in the corner off the room. " I guess its just his way of handling with the stress, but what gets me is he has been here an hour drinking all that coffee and not once have I seen him go to the tollet." As Tai was about to respond when he was cut off by the a man in a white coat entering the room. He was younge probably a intern sent to do the durty work and get all the beating. Every one even Matt stoped what they were doing and put all their attention on the new guy.

"Mrs Takashi your son is in a very unstable condition at the moment is unstable... if , if he savives the night he maybe stuck in his coma for years if not... if notforever." the younge man blurted out and then brased himself for the attack, but none came. Matt was the first to speak. " Can we see him?" Matt asked softly. This scared the intern even more than if Matt had pointed a gun at him. "Well I'm not sappose to allow you to, but I know what it feels like to come close to loosing some one you love. His room is down the hall, second door on the left."

Everyone rushed into TK room except for his mom she just couldn't stand to see her baby like that, she sat out side his room even though TK dad wasn't married to her anymore he stayed outsid to confit her. As soon as Patamon entered the room he few to TK and lay on TK's chest not even all the equipment and tubs. The room was sillent except for the slow, but constant beeping of the heart monitor. It stayed like this for five minutes until a high pitch beep went off and wouldn't stop.

A/N: I could ended here but I'l be kind. Shamanking we're even.

"TK!" Kari screamed as she fell weeping onto TK narrowly missing Patamon, Matt was frozen in shock as all the blood drained from his body. The chaos that followed was stoped by Joe's voice. "Aaa guys the heart monitor is reading normal TK is fine," they all  turned to see TK's heart beat on the monitor's screan. Then the beeping stop after a single lower pitch beep was heard, every one turned to see Davis with a beeper in hand. That was is Matt couldn't hold back anymore and this time Tai didn't hold him back but helped him. Luckly Sora had the sence to open the window before Davis was thrown through it. Luckly for Davis they where only on the second floor and he landed in a bush, unfortunatly it was a thorn bush. That night one by one the digidestine left TK's room until only Kari was left, she put her head down on his stomach as Patamon was on his chest and cried herself to sleep the last thing she mutterd was "This is all my fault."

*TK Prov*

*In his head*

No ones been here in a while, the grass is to long and there's moss on my grave stone.I guess I was right no one even missed me, why would they? Whats that noise. It two kids on that bench, but why would they be in a grave... this is Shiokaze park? I guess I dont have to move to go places when I'm dead. I wonder who they are. *steps closer to the couple* Ha it's Tai and Sora *looks down* and their holding hands. I guess with Matt still alive that they were able to get together with out Tai thinking he was her second choice. "Hye guy" Matt yells from the side.

* Tk turns towards Matt* Ha Matt and Mimi together plus Tai and Sora, I guess I won the bet Kari. To bad I can't collect on it. Well hopefully she got sime one too. 

*He turns around and start to walk, after two steps he stops* I'm at the school??? Ya right the ghost thing. That's Kari over there, she's kissing someone? Who? Davis? *Jaw hits the ground.* If I was alive that would break my heart, but now its actually nice to know Kari has some one who's a ok guy.

*Back 2 reallity*

Kari woke up to find that she had fallen asleep on TK and that her hand was in a rather LOW position. She jerked herself up, pulling her hand away form TK. Now whether it was the stress or just hormones that caused Kari to get a thought that was out of her character. "He's not wearring anythimg under their is he...Aaa hormones, but....' Kari smerked as she slide to the bottom of the the bed and started to lift the covers. The door creecked open and Kari dropped the covers. Kari turned aroumd to find Yolei looking at her with a what-do-you-think-your-doing look."What?" Kari said innocently. Yolei desided to give up and just tell Kari what she had come to tell her "Kari I've had the feeling that you blame yourself for what happend to TK, but don't it was his choice... and Kari yu can still tell him how you feel, I sure he can hear you." Kari hesitated, but Yolei gave Kari a go-on look. Kari moved so that her head was just above TK and whispers "I love you TK." She kisses him on the lips, Kari's world starts to go misty and before she could stop herself she had fallen asleep on his chest crushing patamon. Jolei smiled to herself at another job well done and walked out the room not noticing that Kari was out cold.

*Tk World*

' Well from what I've seen I was right every ome is better off with me gone instead of Matt, but why aren't I in heaven or hell yet, not that I think I would go to hell at least I hope not.' TK's thoughts where interrupted by some ones voice. "TK"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how was it review, review, review

Any way "The TK World Thing" is all happening in TK's head.

THanks to all those who have reviewed me.        


End file.
